La Nueva Generación
by camposdefresas
Summary: ¿Qué les deparará el nuevo curso a los Weasley-Potter? Nuevos personajes que guardan secretos inconfesables, adultos que ocultan misterioros planes..¡parece que hará falta más que ilusión para superar este curso con éxito!


**1. Adiós al verano **

- ¡Lily, despierta, vamos a llegar tarde! – gritó Albus a su hermana - ¡Mamá! ¡Lily nos va a hacer perder el tren!

- ¡Cállate, ya voy! – gritó Lily. Su hermano solía ser un chico tranquilo y por eso normalmente se llevaban bien, pero cuando se ponía pesado era insoportable. Le miró amenazante y él se fue corriendo de la habitación.

Lily se levantó lentamente y vio su baúl a medio preparar al lado de la cama. Se vistió, se peinó su media melena pelirroja, metió las cuatro cosas que le faltaban y bajó a desayunar. Cuando entró a la cocina, ya estaban todos esperándola.

- Buenos días – dijo con algo de desgana.

Si algo le apetecía con seguridad era volver a Hogwarts, pero le daba pena separarse de su familia. No se separaría de todos: sus primos Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne y Lucy y sus hermanos Albus y James regresarían con ella al castillo. James ya había terminado su séptimo año pero no había obtenido nota suficiente para entrar a ser medimago, así que decidió presentarse de nuevo a los éxtasis al final de año e instalarse en el castillo para asistir a alguna clase esporádica.

Pero a todos los demás, sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos mayores y Ted, no les volvería a ver hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Bueno, tampoco a Bill y Fleur ni a sus hijos Dominique y Louis, porque se irían a estudiar a Francia.

- Llegas tarde, ya puedes desayunar rápido – le dijo James mientras mandaba su taza al fregadero agitando la varita.

- No te preocupes hermanito, si perdemos el tren te presto mi escoba para ir.-respondió Lily con ironía.

Hermione entró a la cocina en ese momento con un par de jaulas en la mano:

- Hugo, Roxanne, meted a vuestras lechuzas aquí, solo faltan esas dos. Rose cariño, creo que es mejor que dejes aquí al gato al menos hasta que se recupere.

- Sí mamá, cuídalo bien – dijo Rose mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía – La verdad es que voy a echar de menos esta casa.

- Yo no. – dijo James ante las miradas amenazadoras de su familia - ¡No me miréis así! La casa está bien, pero sería abrumador estar todo el día todos juntos. Además, nuestra casa de invierno no es tan vieja como está, a veces creo que se va a caer a trozos con los gritos de esa señora.

Lily quiso replicar pero una mirada de su madre le indicó que callara y desayunara. A ella le encantaba aquel lugar, no le parecía viejo ni destartalado. Normalmente vivían cada uno en su casa, pero en agosto, septiembre y fechas señaladas – el día de navidad o de nochevieja – todos se reunían en Grimmauld Place: todos los que tuvieran apellido Weasley, Potter o Granger eran bien recibidos allí. Al menos por Harry, dueño legítimo de la casa.

Era cierto que era una mansión antigua, pero para Lily estaba llena de misterios. Siempre que podía, se escabullía para averiguar más cosas sobre ella, aún quedaban lugares escondidos que ella no conocía. Además, su casa a las afueras de Londres era demasiado tranquila para ella, solo veía la ventaja del gran jardín donde podía practicar Quiddicth, su deporte preferido, cuando quisiera.

- ¡Venga, moveos todos, a por vuestras cosas! – exclamó Harry en alto para que lo oyeran – Hay dos coches al final de la calle: Lily, Albus, James, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hugo y Rose conmigo, el resto en el otro coche.

- ¡Espera, que aún tengo que lavarme los dientes! – dijo Hugo con apremio y tras la mirada resignada de su tío, salió de la cocina corriendo.

Cada uno fue a su habitación a por sus baúles y mascotas si las tuvieren, ayudados por las madres y padres a bajarlos por las escaleras con encantamientos. Cuando Lily fue a por sus cosas a la habitación compartida con Rose, tanteó en busca de su pulsera de la suerte y al no encontrarla puesta en la muñeca, se alarmó. "Aún queda tiempo". Pensó.

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa y buscó por la casa, incluso fue al quinto piso, que no recordaba haber pisado, por si acaso estaba allí. Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, vio a Hugo salir de una habitación de ese piso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Lily sorprendida.

- Lavarme lo dientes, en los demás pisos todo el mundo está alborotado y no se puede entrar al baño sin ser posible víctima de un hechizo locomotor.

- Claro, sí…oye, ¿has visto mi pulsera de la suerte? Esa de piedrecitas azules clarito.

- Pues no me suena, pero si quieres joyería, en la habitación de la que acabo de salir hay a montones. Imagino que sería de la Sra. Black. –

- ¿Has entrado a la habitación de los Black? ¿Los padres del amigo del abuelo James? – susurró Lily con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Tampoco es para tanto, buscaba un baño libre y di con él en la primera habitación que abrí…Lily, no hagas tonterías, tu padre ha dicho que tenemos que irnos ya. ¡Lily!

Como si no hubiese escuchado nada, la pelirroja ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la habitación. En la puerta se podía leer "Habitación de Walburga Elladora Black".

- Vaya, dormían en habitaciones separadas. – comentó para sí misma.

- Lily por favor, ¡nos van a pillar! –

- Hugo, por Merlín, no seas tan miedica. Todo el verano han puesto hechizos protectores en este piso, ¿no quieres saber por qué? – dijo distraída mientras observaba la estancia. Era grande y muy poco luminosa, pero desprendía lujo por todos lados. – Además, será solo un momentín.

Lily se quedó mirando el dosel de seda roja y la cama inmaculada, los muebles tenían mucho menos polvo del que deberían para haber estado tanto tiempo encerrados. "Será algún hechizo", pensó. Había un cuadro tapado con una manta encima, apoyado en la pared y a su lado un escritorio vacío. En la coqueta varios joyeros abiertos mostraba infinidad de bisutería brillante.

- Ya está, ya la has visto, Lily, vámonos – suplicó Hugo más alarmado que curioso. – Yo me largo.

Al ir hacia la puerta, el moreno tropezó sin querer con una tablilla suelta, y la terminó de arrancar del suelo. Lily miró y vio a su primo en el suelo y, delante de él, algo que brillaba. Se acercó y vio que debajo de la tablilla arrancada había un hueco con cosas guardadas: parecía que la Sra Black tenía cosas que esconder.

- ¡Mira esto Hugo, son esmeraldas! – dijo Lily con entusiasmo. –Es un collar muy bonito-

Pero Hugo no escuchaba pues, recuperándose del golpe, había cogido una fotografía también oculta por el suelo. Tras mirar a los dos niños que salían sonriendo y montando en bicicleta, le dio la vuelta y vio que había una pequeña carta pegada en el revés.

- Lily…escucha esto – dijo Hugo en tono serio mirando la firma– es una carta que le envió tu bisabuelo a la Sra Black:

_Querida Walburga:_

_Me ha sorprendido tu carta después de tanto tiempo, pero me alegro de tener noticias tuyas. Por aquí todo va bien, acabo de casarme con una preciosa mujer, Anne Elène Châtelier, imagino que la conocerás por su reputación de sangre limpia, incluso ha salido un par de veces en revistas por su carrera de modelo._

_Es encantadora y está deseando conocer a mi familia, ¿por qué no quedamos un día de estos y charlamos los cuatro? Imagino que Orion no tendrá mucho que hacer, ahora que ambos habéis heredado vuestra casa familiar, he oído que se ha retirado del trabajo en la oficina, ¿es eso cierto?_

_Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible._

_Tu primo que te echa de menos, Matthew Potter Black_

- Bueno, no es tan raro, son primos, se conocían, nosotros también somos primos…- dijo Lily, mientras seguía rebuscando en el agujero. Encontró una caja de madera cerrada y algunas cartas más. Iba a continuar buscando cuando un sonido ensordecedor la interrumpió:

- ¡Lily, Hugo, como no estéis aquí en un minuto nos vamos sin vosotros! ¡Ya he empezado a contar! 59 segundos, 58… -

- Genial, mi padre ha usado el hechizo _Sonorus_, ahora va a estar con dolor de garganta todo el día por tu culpa, y lo pagará conmigo.

- Bueno, contigo sólo lo pagará en el camino a la estación, ¿no tenías tanta prisa? ¡Vámonos! – Lily se guardó lo que había encontrado mientras su primo recolocaba de nuevo la tabla y ambos bajaron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a coger sus cosas. Salieron de esa casa sin apenas despedirse de ella.

**2. Vuelta a Hogwarts**

Al llegar al andén 9 y ¾ comprobaron que solo quedaban un par de familias por subir. Rose se abrazó mucho con su madre y con sus primos, Teddy y Victoire no habían podido acudir a la despedida pero ya les había dicho adiós en casa el día anterior. Hugo no podía soportar a su empalagosa hermana, así que dio un breve abrazó a su padre, soportó los besos de su madre y tras hacerle un gesto a Lily de que la esperaba arriba, subió al tren. Lucy recibió varias advertencias de parte de su padre y besos de parte de su madre, le dijo adiós a su hermana Molly y subió al tren con Rose y Roxanne. Ésta no era de despedidas, así que había hecho un gesto con la mano a sus padres y había seguido a sus primas. Fred fue tras ellas.

**- **No te olvidas de nada, ¿no? – dijo Ginny a su hija despidiéndose rápidamente - De todas formas, te enviaremos una lechuza cada semana, a cada uno de vosotros, así que si falta algo nos podéis avisar.

**-** Ni de coña mamá, a mí como mucho mándame una carta al mes – intervino James.

**-** A mí puedes mandarme las que quieras – repuso Albus con una sonrisa.

**-** Venga cariño, déjales ir que ya falta poco para que el tren salga – le dijo Harry a su esposa, impaciente. – Portaos bien, o mejor dicho, James, pórtate bien.

**-** Papá, que ya tengo una edad…-

**-** Sí, pero eso el año pasado no te impidió multiplicar la gata del Sr. Filch y desperdigarla por el castillo para tenerlo todo un día buscando la auténtica – le reprendió Harry mientras sus hijos reían. – En serio James, contigo este año han hecho una excepción, procura superarte en los éxtasis o habrás perdido un curso para nada.

**-** No te preocupes papá, este año nada de gatos multiplicados. Lo prometo – dijo James con una sonrisa sincera y divertida, muy propia de él, y subió al tren. Albus abrazó a sus padres y le siguió. Lily se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y cruzaron el andén de vuelta al mundo muggle.

**- **Perdona, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? – dijo una voz detrás suya. Era una chica muy guapa, con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido y cara de tener prisa. Cargaba en una mano con un kneazle – una especie de gato con orejas de león – color blanco inmaculado en una jaula y en la otra, el baúl de la escuela.

**-** Sí, claro, pero démonos prisa, está a punto de partir. –

Entre Lily y la desconocida cargaron con el baúl y luego subieron ellas al tren. La castaña cogió la jaula del animal y entre suspiros por el esfuerzo, dio las gracias quedadamente y se fue con sus cosas. En cuanto la perdió por el pasillo, partió el tren.

Cuando Lily se olvidó de ella y emprendió camino a buscar el vagón de su familia, Lysander, hijo de Luna, la amiga de sus padres, se cruzó con ella y le dio un abrazo como saludo. Lysander y Lorcan eran gemelos y se llevaban muy bien con todos los Weasley Potter, a pesar de que ambos estaban en Slitherin. Lysander siempre había tenido un interés particular por Lily, pero ella siempre le había dejado claro que para ella era solo un buen amigo. Su gemelo apareció por detrás con el corto pelo rubio oscuro y también la abrazó:

- ¡Lily! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Estás igual de pelirroja eh, ¡a ver si cambias un poco! - bromeó Lorcan mientras se separaba del abrazo.

- Oye, Lily, he oído que estaban buscando a los prefectos para… -

- ¡Potter! – bramó una voz al final del pasillo, mientras se acercaba– Hace cinco minutos que deberías estar en el vagón de los prefectos, ¿qué crees, que por ser hija de héroes hay que esperarte más que a los demás? – Scorpius Malfoy nunca fue simpático con sus primos, pero con ella y sus hermanos sacaba su lado más distante.

- No me grites Malfoy, acabo de subir al tren, aún no había sido informada. –

- Ven allí cuanto antes o empezaremos la reunión sin ti. – dijo fríamente y se marchó.

Lysander y Lorcan miraron a Lily intentando tranquilizarla, y luego se fueron al sector de su casa. Ellos nunca se habían llevado mal con Scorpius, pero la verdad es que se sentían entre la espada y la pared cuando se metía con un Potter/Weasley.

- Bueno, chicos, ya nos veremos. Me alegro de que estéis bien, ¡tenéis que contarme cómo os ha ido el verano! – dijo Lily, y fue por donde había ido Scorpius.

* * *

><p>- ¡Pero mamá…! -<p>

- Scorpius, ya basta de quejas – dijo Astoria en el salón de la gran mansión Malfoy. – Tu padre ha dicho que se quedan, y se quedan. La casa es lo bastante grande como para que quepamos todos sin que tengáis siquiera que cruzaros por el pasillo. –

- ¡Astoria, ya llegan! – gritó Draco Malfoy desde el vestíbulo.

- ¡Voy, cariño! – dijo ella – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tienes 17 años así que te considero lo bastante maduro como para poder aguantar la visita de los amigos de tu padre unos días. Además, tienen una hija un poco más pequeña que tú, y también vendrá su sobrina, que es de tu edad. No creo que te sea difícil llevarte bien con ellas, sobre todo si van a Hogwarts.

- ¿Encima van a ir a Hogwarts? Mamá, no pienso hacer de canguro ni de guía turístico de nadie. ¡Estas vacaciones iba a traer a mis amigos a casa! – siguió quejándose Scorpius. "Y no sólo a mis amigos" pensó. Lo cierto era que llevaba tiempo encaprichado de Alexia Nott y ella al fin había accedido pasarse alguno de los últimos días de vacaciones por su casa, para observar la famosa mansión Malfoy. Él la había prometido un tour turístico y a solas, pero sus segundas intenciones se verían truncadas si, aparte de sus padres, andaban esos desconocidos por la casa. Además, si la hija o la sobrina se enterasen y se chivasen, él sabía que se vería en una buena pues a sus padres Alexia nunca les había parecido muy adecuada para su hijo.

- Scorpius, ya vale, las vacaciones están a punto de terminar, ya verás a tus amigos en el colegio. Pon tu mejor sonrisa y vamos a presentarnos.-

Malfoy padre abrió la puerta de la entrada y abrazó emocionado al hombre que acababa de entrar al recibidor.

- ¡Draco, cuanto tiempo, viejo amigo! – contestó el hombre mientras se separaba de su abrazo. – Y usted debe de ser Astoria, encantado de conocerla – se inclinó un poco para besarla la mano con educación. – Y tú jovencito, tienes la cara de pillo que tenía tu padre de joven.- dijo mirando a Scorpius con una sonrisa. Éste le devolvió un segundo la mirada sin mucha simpatía y sin sonreír. - Mi nombre es Maximilien, Maximilien Fâbré. Esta es mi esposa, Isabelle y nuestra hija, Elaia. – dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer y a la chica que estaban a su lado. Éstas, vergonzosas, saludaron con discreción.

- ¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que eran tan guapas! – dijo Draco, halagador y sincero. – Pero pasad pasad, no os quedéis en el recibidor.

Los Malfoy y los Fâbré se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en los sillones, ignorando la mesa gigante de esas que cuando se ponen en cada extremo una persona, tienen que hablarse a gritos. Scorpius, fastidiado por la visita, alzó por primera vez la vista cuando, al abrir las ventanas del salón, percibió un agradable aroma a rosas, proveniente del viento rozando por uno de los cabellos de las invitadas.

Al cruzar la mirada con Maximilien, había visto a un hombre común: pelo moreno, adinerado y bien vestido, con nada a destacar más allá de la fortuna que le asomaba por sus bolsillos bordados con hilo de oro. Pero no esperaba ver a dos mujeres así a su lado. Cuando las vio, se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces porque la boca se le quedaba reseca de tenerla abierta.

Isabelle, la esposa de Maximilien, era la mujer más elegante que Scorpius había visto en su vida, dejando a un lado a su propia madre. A pesar dar una impresión de timidez, se podía apreciar en la invitada sus dotes para estar en público: sonrisa natural y mentón en alto, pero sin parecer pretenciosa. Lucía un vestido de seda veraniego algo atrevido para una mujer de su edad pero sin pecar de vulgar, de color verde lima y con algunos volantes. Los zapatos eran dorado oscuro, a juego con el bolso, que reposaba en sus piernas suavemente. Su manera de sentarse en el sofá, elegante y recatada, se parecía mucho a la de su hija.

Elaia no iba tan destacable como su madre, pero su sencillo conjunto blanco falda-corsé le sentaba de maravilla, al menos en opinión de Scorpius. Ambas llevaban ropa muy poco londinense – sus temperaturas veraniegas no eran ideales -, así que se preguntó si vendrían de algún lugar más caluroso. "De Francia puede, por el apellido" pensó. Él sabía que tenía quince años, pero con el pelo recogido y esa expresión de recato, parecía más mayor. La verdad es que Elaia era muy guapa: su tono de piel blanco contrastaba con su pelo moreno, y el poco maquillaje que llevaba en tonos marrones le sentaba de maravilla, destacando sus preciosos ojos gris azulados.

Ensimismado por esa última impresión, Scorpius escuchó de fondo la conversación de su padre con Maximilien:

- …sí, iba a venir con mi sobrina, pero resulta que su madre no sabe aún si se quiere mudar a este país. Estoy intentando convencerla, pero mi hermana nunca ha sido una mujer fácil, temperamento que ha heredado la hija…- comentó Maximilien. – Bueno, igualmente Draco, muchas gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué amigo, para eso estamos. – contestó Draco con una sonrisa. – Astoria, cariño, ¿por qué no les preparas un tentempié mientras les voy explicando cómo van las cosas aquí? –

Astoria salió enseguida a la cocina y buscó interrogante la mirada de su hijo, pero comprobó que éste estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a las nuevas huéspedes como para entretenerse en mirar a su madre, cosa que a ella le alegró.

Tras el primer encuentro, Astoria pensaba ilusionada que en esos últimos días Draco hablaría con Elaia e incluso se harían amigos antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Pero parecía que Scorpius la rehuía. Él se sentía intimidado por ella, y es raro que un Malfoy se sienta intimidado por una mujer. Ella era tan tímida, tan educada, que no sabía cómo empezar una conversación con alguien así. Con sus amigos, directos y abiertos como él, siempre le había sido algo sencillo desde que se conocieron, pero con ella…en parte le daba miedo descubrir una personalidad que no le fuese a gustar.

- Scorpius, ¿estás listo? – dijo Astoria a través de la puerta.

- Sí, mamá, ya voy.- contestó Scorpius, y salió con sus cosas totalmente preparadas.

Faltaban aún dos horas para la salida del tren a Hogwarts, pero mejor llegar con tiempo.

- ¡Qué ordenado, hijo! Abajo están Elaia y papá esperándote, Maximilien e Isabelle ya han conseguido casa propia y no podrán ir por la mudanza. Hijo, pórtate bien – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente – como tú siempre haces – siguió dándole varios besos en las mejillas.

- ¡Mamá, para ya! – dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de los abrazos de su madre. – Seré un buen chico, ya nos veremos por Navidad.

- Scorpius – susurró Astoria mientras bajaban por las escaleras. – Te tengo que pedir un favor. Aunque no hables siquiera a Elaia, aunque no la mires, cuida de ella, ¿vale? Está sola en un nuevo país y en un nuevo colegio.

- Sí mamá, no te preocupes…- dijo sin dar verdadero crédito a sus palabras. Lo cierto es que si se había escabullido de ella en su casa sería mucho más fácil hacerlo en el colegio.

Llegaron al andén con tiempo de sobra y Draco se despidió de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues tenía asuntos de trabajo que no podía posponer. Cuando se fue, se produjo un silencio incómodo.

- Bueno – dijo Scorpius para romper el hielo – este es el tren. Yo iré subiendo ya, pero hasta dentro de una hora no sale, así que tú sube cuando quieras. – Tras decir esto, Scorpius se fue dejando sola a Elaia en la estación. Ésta, algo perdida, se refugió en un rincón pensando qué hacer y en lo que echaría de menos a su familia, sobre todo a su hermano, en esos meses encerrados en Hogwarts. Ella al principio no quería ir, pero luego se convenció de que era lo mejor para los negocios de su padre.

Tras una hora divagando, se dio cuenta de que tenía que subir al tren. Abordó a una chica que estaba a punto de subir y ésta la ayudó amablemente. Arriba, se alejó en cuanto pudo al darse cuenta de que ese color pelirrojo hacía referencia a una Weasley.

Al pasar por un vagón, identificó las quejas de Scorpius mientras abría la puerta, estaba maldiciendo:

- …y se está por ahí como si los demás no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer… ¡Elaia! – dijo sorprendido al ver a la chica en el pasillo con todas sus cosas. – Puedes dejar eso en el portaequipajes, al fondo están los de Slitherin – era la primera vez que le decía algo con mínimamente simpatía, tras dejarla sola en el andén. - ¿Has visto por ahí a una pelirroja con cara de mala leche? – dijo volviendo a su tono de voz rudo. Pensándolo fríamente, Scorpius nunca había escuchado la voz de la chica más allá de un "gracias" al pasarle el pan en la mesa. A lo mejor no hablaba su idioma, o no sabía decir otra cosa. Pero ella le sorprendió:

- Gracias, Scorpius, pero creo que buscaré algún vagón vacío para dejar el equipaje, no tengo nada en contra de los Slitherin pero si son todos tan simpáticos como tú, el viaje a Hogwarts parecerá un funeral. Y sí, he visto a una chica pelirroja, está en el pasillo, un poco más adelante. Que pases un buen día. – sentenció mientras cogía sus cosas y se marchaba, dejando a Scorpius atónito.

**3. Cena de Bienvenida**

A vagones de distancia, los Weasley Potter estaban en un vagón preparándose para llegar. Roxanne, Lucy y Rose susurraban sobre un chico nuevo que habían visto en el andén, mientras que Fred y James observaban a Hugo jugar con una rana de chocolate que acababa de abrir, sacándola y metiéndola por la ventana como si la fuese a soltar.

- Hugo, deja de maltratar a esa rana. – le espetó James a su primo.

- Si quieres comértela, James, toma.- replicó Hugo, a la vez que amagaba con lanzársela a su primo y terminaba lanzándola por la ventana – Vaya, mala suerte.

- Hugo, ya vale – intervino Roxanne interrumpiendo su charla de chicas. Roxanne solía ser la reconciliadora de las peleas. – Llevas todo el viaje molestando, echo de menos que sea Lily quien te aguante. – aunque sabía mantener a sus primos a raya, no siempre lo hacía con sutileza.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde estará? Las reuniones de prefectos no suelen durar todo el viaje – comentó Lucy disipando las ganas de Hugo de replicar. – A lo mejor ha encontrado a alguien con quien entretenerse por ahí, antes he visto a Lysander rondando por los pasillos…

- No creo que esté con él, Lily ya le dejó todo claro el año pasado y con lo que es ella, mejor será para Lysander no insistir… - dijo Fred. – Tenemos una prima dura de roer.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Roxanne pareció acordarse de algo:

- Ahora que lo dices, antes me ha parecido verla con Malfoy, se dirigían ambos a la reunión de prefectos… ¿y qué haría él allí? Ni siquiera va a quinto…

- Bueno, puede que por ser Premio Anual tenga preferencias…- dijo Fred – Aunque no creo, porque Rose, tú también eres Premio Anual y no te han convocado a ninguna reunión, ¿no?

- No, no me ha reclamado nadie.

- A mí me da igual – terció Hugo - voy a buscarla ahora mismo, y si está con Malfoy, la mataré. Y luego a él.

- Hugo, guardas demasiada violencia en tu interior….- le dijo James mientras el moreno salía por la puerta. – No sé dónde cree que va este chico, estamos a punto de llegar. – suspiró mientras divisaba a lo lejos el pueblecito de Hosmeade y el tren aminoraba la marcha.

Hugo se recorrió todo ese pasillo, y el del siguiente vagón, y no encontró a su prima por ninguna parte. De repente, oyó un ruido de uno de los compartimentos del fondo. Por ese sector final del tren no solía haber mucha gente.

- ¿Lily? ¿Lily, eres tú? – preguntó Hugo mientras se acercaba al compartimento del que procedió el ruido y abría la puerta sin llamar. Al hacerlo, no vio a su prima, sino una melena morena enterrada por montones de ropa y con un baúl al lado.

- No, no soy Lily. – dijo una voz ahogada mientras intentaba escapar de pertenencias personales, pues el baúl se había abierto del impacto. Un keanzle asustado se había refugiado a los pies del recién llegado.

- Espera, deja que te ayude. – dijo Hugo. Esquivó al animal y consiguió dejar el baúl en un asiento al tiempo que el tren paraba. Guardó lo que encontró por el suelo – sobre todo, ropa y pulseras - mientras la chica se recuperaba del golpe y se miraba la herida que se había hecho en el brazo. – No te preocupes, no parece grave. Me llamo Hugo, ¿y tú?

- Elaia. Gracias, Hugo. Nunca he ido en tren en un viaje largo y no sabía que se agitaba tanto…- contestó ella, mirando con sus ojos grises al moreno y volviendo a guardar al felino en la jaula. Éste, obediente, entró y se recostó.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado así que no tendrás más tambaleos. – comentó Hugo mientras miraba por la ventana y veía a la gente bajando del tren. - ¿A qué curso vas? Es que no me suena haberte visto en Hogwarts…- "y créeme, me acordaría de ti de haberte visto", pensó Hugo. La chica parecía estar algo asustada, pero eso no empañaba para nada su belleza. Sus ojos grises le parecieron al chico como de cielo encapotado que estuviera a punto de llover, y el pelo, medio recogido en un moño, dejaba escapar ondas morenas que le caía por la cara con naturalidad.

- Voy a empezar en quinto este año. Acabo de venir de Francia con mi familia, y la profesora Mcgonagal ha asegurado que si me aplico, podré sacar el curso acorde a mi edad – dijo con una sonrisa que la hacía aún más guapa. – Ahora iré al despacho de la directora para que el sombrero me seleccione una casa antes que a los de primero. -

- ¡Yo también voy a quinto, así que a lo mejor nos vemos en clase! – comentó Hugo incapaz de ocultar su felicidad. – Bueno, he de irme, mi familia debe de estar esperándome.

- Vale, ya nos veremos por el castillo.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Hugo mientras se marchaba de allí con una extraña sensación. Desde luego, esperaba verla por el castillo.

– ¡Lily!- exclamó Roxanne al verla entrar en el gran comedor. Le hacía gestos desde la mesa de Griffindor junto a Fred, Albus, James y Hugo. Éste último fingió que no la había visto, aún resentido por lo del tren. Las únicas Weasley que no entraron a la casa de los leones fueron Rose y Lucy y, en sus tiempos, Molly. Ellas estaban en Ravenclaw, e igualmente saludaron a Lily con la mano desde su mesa cuando la vieron entrar.

– Hola a todos – dijo la pelirrioja mientras se sentaba en el hueco que le habían hecho sus hermanos. – Perdonad por no haberos acompañado en el tren, pero Malfoy tomó la palabra y estuvo todo el viaje dándonos un discurso sobre responsabilidad y esas cosas. – comentó molesta, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. – Además, nos ha dicho que este año los prefectos están en constante prueba y nos pueden retirar el cargo en cualquier momento, en fin…

– No te molestes Lily, pero lo cierto es que yo nunca entendí por qué Mcgonagal te nombró prefecta – dijo Roxanne. – No es que no seas capaz, pero no pareces muy interesada en acatar las normas y hacérselas cumplir a los demás.

– Yo tampoco me lo explico: no soy una alumna ejemplar, ni he hecho ningún logro remarcable…espero que no sea por lo que todos creen. – dijo Lily.

– No sigas por ahí, Lily – dijo Roxanne.- Mcgonagal nunca ha tenido en cuenta toda esa historia de que somos hijos de héroes de guerra. Nos trata con la misma rectitud que al resto, incluso alguna vez le he visto castigar a James con más rudeza de la normal. – aclaró, mirando a su primo para que le diera la razón. James asintió.

– Una vez me dijo que me iba a hacer copiar todos los exámenes resueltos desde 1800, a ver si así se me quitaban las ganas de intentar copiar en los actuales. – comentó James recordando viejos tiempos. – Pero se cansó pronto de tenerme escribiendo textos. Mcgonagal es una buena profesora, si te ha elegido para prefecta, Lily, sus razones tendrá.

Cuando Lily asintió y le iba a preguntar a su primo Hugo por qué ni siquiera la miraba, empezaron a entrar los alumnos de primer año. El sombrero fue seleccionándolos y luego llegó la parte preferida de todo el mundo: la cena. Hugo, aún sin mirar a su prima, buscó por entre las mesas a la chica del tren, Elaia, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Se preguntó si estaría en Griffindor, y no le habría saludado. Pero, cuando se retiraron a las salas comunes, desistió de estar en la misma casa que ella.

Lily, en su cumplimiento del deber, estuvo un rato reclutando a los alumnos más bajitos que veía, gritando "primer año conmigo" para conducirles a la sala común.

Salía del gran comedor seguida por el grupo cuando se cruzó con el rubio de ojos azules que tan poco le agradaba.

– Potter – dijo Scorpius con desprecio, como si le molestara pronunciar ese apellido. – haz el favor de no gritar tanto para llamar a tus alumnos. Se te oía desde mi sala común. – añadió.

– ¿Y has venido aposta desde allí para decírmelo? Qué detalle, Malfoy, no tenías por qué molestarte tanto por mí. – replicó la pelirroja, fingiendo que se sonrojaba.

– No te hagas la graciosa conmigo – contestó el rubio fríamente. Bajó el tono de voz volviéndolo más amenazante si cabía. - ¿Recuerdas lo que os he dicho en el tren? Porque era cierto. Estáis todos a prueba, y seré yo quien evalúe cómo os portáis. – volvió al tono normal. – Que no se vuelva a repetir, Potter. – dijo y se fue, dejando a Lily con la palabra en la boca.

No le soportaba, a él y a su prepotencia. Y estar bajo su mando ya era lo último que le faltaba. No, no iba a aguantar a Scorpius todo el curso diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer sin poder rechistar. Lily tenía un temperamento firme, y estaba segura de que acabaría por estallar si reprimía sus impulsos de lanzarle un hechizo cada vez que la trataba como si estuviera bajo sus órdenes. Renunciaría a ser prefecta antes que acatar el abuso de poder del rubio, que seguro que pondría en práctica siempre que pudiera.

– Si crees que va a ser tan difícil soportar a Malfoy, ve a hablar con McGonagall – le dijo Roxanne cuando llegó quejándose a la habitación.

– No creo que vaya a ser difícil, creo que va a ser imposible. – dijo Lily, tumbada boca arriba en la cama. – Tarde o temprano me sacará de mis casillas y lo convertiré en comadreja.

– Eso sería divertido de ver – dijo su prima entre risas. - ¿Pero no crees que es una manera de rendirse? No sé, dejarle a sus anchas como si él ya te hubiera derrotado sin empezar la guerra. Pero bueno, que tú hagas lo que quieras…

– No, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. No le voy a permitir a ese idiota creer que puede conmigo o que me asusta. Se va a enterar de lo que es enfrentarse a una Potter.

– ¡Esa es mi prima! – dijo Roxanne con entusiasmo. – Pero por favor, si vas a convertirlo en comadreja, avísame antes que quiero verlo.

Entre risas, ambas se quedaron dormidas sin esperar a la llegada de sus compañeras. Antes de caer, Lily pensó que si Scorpius quería guerra, la iba a tener.


End file.
